Endless Love
by Liza1412
Summary: Callie Torres grew up very poor but with great ambitions and happy life. Her parents, sister and brother supported her always. Arizona Robbins grew up in a rich family with her twin brother Tim, her parents not as supportive. One day by chance Callie and Arizona meet and fall in love. But is there love enough? Will they survive? Callie G!P


Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This story is completely AU. Very AU. My medical terming or grammars sometimes may be off so please bare with me. Also there will be a lot of POV changes sometimes in the chapters.

Title: Endless Love

Summary: Callie Torres grew up very poor but with great ambitions and happy life. Her parents, sister and brother supported her always. Arizona Robbins grew up in a rich family with her twin brother Tim, her parents not as supportive. One day by chance Callie and Arizona meet and fall in love. But is there love enough? Will they survive? Callie G!P

Location: Miami

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Callie POV (26 years old)**

My life has always been simple. We didn't always have it easy but my parents did everything they could to give us the best life. My father Carlos Torres has a small barber shop and makes ends meets for our family, my mother Lucia Torres a stay at home wife, my older brother Mateo helps my father at the shop and my little sister just started college aspiring to be an actress. I on the other hand have always been different then my brother and sister, growing up I have always been an outsider. I was born with Pseudohermaphroditism which means internally I am a female but I have male genitals. I have always considered myself a female attracted to women and my family has been supportive of this throughout my whole life. Sure there are some people who never understood me or though I was weird but I didn't really care. I consider myself a strong women and can love freely. I have been in relationships but still haven't found the person I am ready to spend my life with. I am already in medical school in my last year about to graduate and start my first year of residency. My passion is bones.

This morning I'm on the bus headed to class but I didn't know that this day today would be the day that my life would change…..

 **Arizona POV (22 years old)**

My name is Arizona Robbins, everyone's always considered me the rich girl who always got what she wanted. But that's not true at all; I've always lived my life the way my mother wanted me to. My father Daniel a successful business man gave us everything we ever wanted, I felt closer to him then my mother. My twin brother Tim was born with a disorder so I have always grown up taking care of him and making sure he was alright. He is my best friend and everything to me, our bond can never be broken. Growing up I was attracted to men but then in my teenage years I started noticing I was attracted to women as well. My first and only was Joanne, I didn't love her but I loved the idea of always sneaking around with her. One night my parents caught us kissing, my dad didn't say much it seemed he was okay with it but my mom went ballistic. She made my life a living hell always forcing me towards new rich men. I haven't been with a women ever since or a man. I am an artist and I am glad that I'm able to do what I love. This morning I decided to try something different and adventurous I am going to take the local bus. I see the bus and people are done loading up inside so I run to make it.

"Here you go sir" I hand the driver some change I found.

"Sweetheart you need a pass. Anyone have a spare pass they can give to this young and lost lady" he smirked sarcastically.

"I can help" a tall gorgeous brunette said all of a sudden.

Wow she is beautiful, with big brown beautiful eyes, dark hair, dark skin and strong arms. All of a sudden the bus jerked forward and sent my body forward; I was ready to go down. I was wrong strong arms wrapped around my waist and caught me before I can fall, I looked up and it was the tall beautiful Latina I was staring it. I was in her arms currently holding on to her biceps and out of embarrassment I just looked up and smiled at her then pulled away.

"I am so sorry" I told her as a blush crept on my neck.

"Don't worry about it" she smiled and looked into her back pack.

"Here's the pass" she handed me the small card but I just stared at her blankly.

"Oh you don't even know….I got it" she went over to scan the pass.

As she went up to scan the pass the bus jerked to a stop again but this time my stuff fell out of my purse and her books as well. We both crouched down to collect our things. Seems she didn't have much as she stood up before me. I finished up and looked up to see her hand to help me up and I took it.

"So how much do I owe you for the pass?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh no way forget about it, it's not a big deal" she replied shyly.

"Ok then thank you, next time I will be more prepared" I giggled.

We both were in the middle of the bus standing up as the seats were full. I started to think about her…

"There's an empty seat right there, why don't you take it" she said interrupting my thoughts.

She was so polite and sweet. I didn't want to decline her offer. I started walking to the seat.

"Really, thanks again" I turned back and said.

"Really, it's not a big deal" she smiled back.

I sat down and took out my sketchpad and started drawing my new inspiration, the beautiful Latina. I saw her starting to have to move more back towards my seat so I flipped the page of my in completed drawing so she wouldn't notice. I started drawing other people riding the bus that was the plan anyways. I noticed she was watching me.

 **Callie POV**

This girl would be the death of me. She was beautiful and her dimples? Wow. Her eyes a piercing blue, I think I could get lost in them forever. I saw her drawing the people riding the bus, she was an artist I could tell. The time came for me to get off the bus unfortunately. I had to leave behind the blue eyed beauty hoping somehow we would meet again. As I stepped off she was drawing something with her finger on the window. Ugh why did I have to leave…

"Yo, Callie !" my best friend yelled.

"Mark why are you yelling I'm right here" I was annoyed.

"What's up with you Torres? Cranky much? Are you sleep walking or something?" Mark questioned.

"I think I just saw a dream. Something really strange happened…"

 **Arizona POV**

After my eventful time in the bus, I headed back home. Upon entering I saw my mom fixing some roses with our maid.

"I'm home" I yelled out to my mom.

"Hi sweetie"

"Why is your card with Teddy?" I heard Tim say behind me.

"I was on the bus today" I smiled to Tim and mom.

"In a bus? Why would you do that?" my mom gave me a disgusted face.

"I did it for the gallery; I'm tired of the same faces. I wanted to try something different" I replied

My mom and I are so different. I don't understand how I could be her daughter sometimes.

"Arizona you are so strange. I hope you don't make a habit of this" she said.

"I am going to lie down for a bit mother. I don't feel like hearing your comments" I replied annoyed.

"Don't sleep for too long. We have a dinner tonight" she yelled.

I really wasn't going to sleep. I wanted to continue my drawing of the Latina beauty from the bus. I put my purse down on the bed and emptied the contents. There was a book that wasn't mine, must have been hers. It was a medical dictionary, hmm must be a medical student. How will I find her now?

Callie POV

I was sitting with my best friend Mark on our break from class drinking coffee. He started asking me about her.

"Do you think I will see her again?" I asked him.

"Nothing is stronger than destiny" he laughed back.

"Really you think so?"

"Yes I do. But if you see her again don't freeze up this time" he laughed again and pushed my lightly.

Arizona POV

It was already night time and my drawing was just about finished. All my good thoughts were interrupted by my mom walking in.

"Arizona everyone is downstairs waiting for you, you know how important this dinner is for your father."

"Mom please."

"You know as well as me that this merger with Peter and his father is very important for your fathers business or you really will have to ride in those nasty buses."

"Fine mother."

"Wear something nice and act like a human being. Be nice to Peter."

I had no choice I had to do this for my dad. I changed into something nice and went downstairs to greet them. Peter and his father Gabe had come and were conversating with my father already.

"Hi my beautiful girl" my dad gave me a kiss on the cheek, I had not seen him today.

"Hi uncle Gabe, it's good to see you" I didn't really like him but gave him a hug out of obligation.

"Arizona, does your beauty increase every day?" he said with a fake smile.

"Thank you. Hi Peter, how are you?" I told my mom's favorite suitor.

He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"As of right now, I'm doing great" his smile disgusted me.

Don't get me wrong he was very good looking. But there was something about him that made me feel uneasy. We grew up together but he wasn't my best friend or anything he was just always around. He was pushy, arrogant and thought that he could always have me when he pleased.

Now I have to sit through this dinner with him.

 **Callie POV (One month later)**

The next day Mark and I decided to go to the mall so I can grab a few things I needed. As we were walking we noticed they setup a nice little art gallery right in the middle of the mall and everyone passing by was looking at the drawings. I noticed one of them, that's me!

"Mark! Look Mark, that's me!" I said pointing to the drawing from afar.

"Torres your right it is. Let's go check it out."

We ran to the drawings and I started tracing my face. This is amazing. I looked down and saw it signed by…..

"Arizona Robbins…." I whispered tracing her name.

"Is this the girl you have been talking about for a month? She's a real artist. Way to go Torres!"

"She is…" I smiled at him.

"Come on let's find out where we can find her" Mark insisted.

"No just leave it Mark" I shrugged, I would never have a chance with her.

 **Arizona POV**

It was our birthday; Tim and I are turning 23 today. Daddy had rented out a café for us and we invited our close friends. Teddy and I were dancing with 2 of our guy friends having fun. All of a sudden I saw Peter push Alex out of the way to stand in front of me.

"What are you doing Peter? What's your problem?"

"I think it's better if we spend your birthday alone for the rest of the night."

"It's my birthday and my party and I have all my friends here. Don't you think it's normal for me to spend it with all of them? You're not the only one here" I glared.

"You danced with everyone except me" he replied.

"Okay you know what this is too much. I don't have time for your games" I tried to walk away but he roughly put his right arm around my waist and pulled me against his body.

"I think your drunk, let me go Peter" I tried to push him away but he had a strong grip.

"Do you know how much work I left behind to come here and spend with you? That's how much I care for you." he gave me his nasty smirk and pulled me more towards his body.

"Please just let me go and don't make a scene" I was pushing against his shoulder to get out of his grasp.

"Hey man why don't you let her go? She doesn't want to dance with you" Alex came up to us.

Peter roughly pushed him and Alex fell to the floor.

"That's enough Peter!" I screamed.

"Peter you should leave" Alex said grabbing his arm.

"Get out of my face!" he yelled at Alex pushing him again.

"What is wrong with you? You're a selfish and arrogant asshole. You're a freak!" I pushed him and started walking outside.

"But I'm your freak." he yelled after me.

"Just leave! Teddy, Tim I am going on the boat for awhile. Please no one come after me. He ruined it for me" I finished and left as fast as possible so no one can follow me.

He still insisted on coming after me and grabbed my arm turning me towards him.

"You are so lucky I didn't slap you in front of everyone inside! I'm tired of you."

"I'm jealous.."

"Don't be jealous Peter! I don't want it and I don't want you. Don't you get it already? You ruin everything for me, everything! Just leave me alone!" I screamed and walked away.

I was tired of him and his ways. He would always come onto me and I hated it. My mom of course loved it but I never did and never will. He disgusts me.

The boat was a walking distance luckily but having these heels didn't make it any easier. I got on our boat and went on to try to untie the rope. I don't know what happened or how it did but I slipped hit my head and fell in the water and somehow the rope was around my ankle as I fell into the water. I tried to get it off under the water but I was struggling to come up. All of a sudden I saw someone swimming towards me. She removed the rope from my ankle and pushed me up. We both came up gasping for air.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"It was so scary. I hit my head and fell with the rope tied around my ankle."

"Happy Birthday…" she smiled at me, that smile I've seen it somewhere.

"It really was my birthday today…."

"I know. Happy birthday Arizona" she replied.

How did she know? I pushed myself away from here and remembered.

"You're her…." I was shocked.

 **NO POV**

Callie and Arizona were on her boat both with towels around them drying off.

"Okay so let's say somehow you know my name. You were around here just passing by and maybe heard one of my friends calling my name and wish me a happy birthday…"Arizona contemplated.

"You should have put some ice on your head, Arizona"

"I'm fine really" she said rubbing her head.

"Ok really" Callie laughed.

"And let's say it's a coincidence that you're the women I saw on the bus and drew" Arizona continued.

"Does Captain Logan happen to have any change of clothes on the boat?" Callie interrupted.

"Wait how do you know our Captain? Who are you? How did you appear in front of me again?" Arizona pushed.

"I'm Callie Torres, the women you drew on the bus."

"I'm serious who are you? How did you find me?"

"It seems I'm making you uncomfortable. When I saw you fall into the water, I jumped after you. I think anyone would have done the same. I should get going" Callie started to gather her shoes to leave.

"Wait, I'm sorry. You saved my life. Thank you so much. But I hope you can understand my reaction too, I saw you a month ago and drew your face. I meet you again by the sea and you know my name and birthday. It's just a little weird. But you're not someone I should be afraid of" she smiled stopping her.

"No I'm not. Like you said I was around here and saw your friends wishing you happy birthday. Plus I know your captain. Actually we know all the captains for all the boats here" Callie said.

"So you have a boat too?" Arizona questioned.

"No I don't have a boat. My friend Mark and I work here and take care of the boats for work on our free time" Callie replied surprised at Arizona's question.

"Aren't you surprised at all?" Arizona asked.

"About?" Callie raised her eyebrow.

"I told you I drew you but you don't seem surprised at all. I mean I don't draw you everyday of course" Arizona giggled looking down, a blush creeping up her neck

"No of course not" Callie smiled back, blushing as well.

Arizona saw her best friend Teddy and her brother Tim walking towards her yelling her name and asking if she's okay.

"Hurry hurry they are coming. Go up to the wheel turn on the boat and lets head out before they get here" Arizona told Callie in a rush.

Callie rushed up to get the boat started and moving. Arizona finished untying the ropes so they can drive away from the pier. As soon as Tim and Teddy reached, Callie had already started the boat and was driving away.

"Arizona! Are you ok?" Tim yelled.

"I'm very ok. I am so happy to be born! I love you both!" Arizona screamed back waving and blowing them kisses.

Arizona went up to Callie where she had a hold of the wheel. Callie turned and looked at Arizona.

"You are a strange women, you know that?" she smirked at Arizona.

"Strange? Sometimes my mother calls me strange" Arizona replied.

Callie looked back down at the wheel, she seemed a bit sad.

"Okay captain stop us in a suitable area so I can solve this mystery you have. Still haven't figured you out" Arizona said and put her hand on Callie's shoulder but quickly pulling away.

After awhile when they were in a safe spot, Callie stopped the boat so that they could sit and talk for awhile like Arizona wanted. She saw Arizona had changed into the captain's outfit and it looked huge on here. It made Callie laugh.

"So somehow your medical dictionary ended up in my person. Why did you choose medicine?" Arizona asked.

"Simple. I think bones are fascinating. Once I become an orthopedic surgeon I can start saving lives just like I always dreamed of doing. I want to make a difference for people and I know I will one day" she smiled and looked up at the stars.

"Well when you put it that way...sorry I just hate dealing with blood and hurt people. Don't mind me I talk without thinking sometimes" she rambled on shyly.

"Someone who talks without thinking is brave. Well that's what Addison says" Callie smiled.

"Is Addison your girlfriend or friend I mean?" Arizona blushed.

"No no she's not my girlfriend. She's a just a friend. Amazing women actually. Plus she's not my type. She's way older than me but looks very young. Well she is young on the inside most definetly. She's one of my best friends, I feel like we found each other and I am really glad I did" Callie replied.

"That's great. Today I almost died but was born again. Met an awesome friend. Thanks to you I started my life again. Who knows, maybe we found each other too, what do you think?" Arizona flirted.

"Hm, we should start heading back. Everyone will be worried about you" Callie replied trying to get out of the conversation, she was too nervous.

"Yeah sure...I guess" Arizona replied disappointed.

Callie and Arizona stood up from there sitting positions and started heading back to the wheel so Callie could turn the boat around to the pier.

"Ah! " Arizona screamed from behind Callie.

"Arizona! Are you ok?" Callie turned around and grabbed at Arizona's forearms.

"Just kidding!" Arizona giggled.

"Not funny Arizona" Callie looked serious but had a small smirk.

"You can't always be a hero Callie. Come on let's keep going" Arizona smirked back.

In the meantime Callie and Arizona headed back to the pier. On the other side of town as Alex was approaching home, he saw two big guys dressed in black. They ran towards him and before he could get away they caught him. They started beating him so bad...From afar you could see Peter in his car watching the beating and smirking his evil smirk.

 **Callie POV**

We finally made it back to the pier. Arizona and I saw the captain and Mark waiting for us. God I can't believe it's over. Back to reality. Would I see her again?

"Thank you so much Callie" Arizona looked up at me and grabbed my hand to shake it.

"Happy Birthday, Arizona. Again" I smiled.

She turned my hand around and drew a invisible infinity symbol with her finger. She looked up again and smiled. Ugh her dimples, everything about her is wow.

We stared at each other like we were in our own world and then...

"Your car is waiting for you Ms. Robbins" the captain cut us off.

Arizona let go of my hand slowly and walked away. I swear she turned around twice and our eyes met.

Mark gave me his stupid smirk as usual.

 **Arizona POV**

I think I had the best night's last night. The short time with Callie was the best. I couldn't get her off my mind. My brother's voice cut my train of thought.

"Zona get up ! Look what you got this morning"

I opened my eyes and right in my face a bouquet of roses in a glass vase. There was a card. Ugh I knew already who this was from.

"Your birthday is my birthday...Peter" Tim read out loud.

"I know...mom...put...this in...front of...my face...on purpose" I insisted as I ripped the card to pieces.

"Whatever happened to Alex last night was not from Peter. You know that" Tim defended.

I had found out from Teddy last night that two guys had attacked Alex in front of his house and he was hospitalized.

"Alex was drunk last night anyways. He didn't know what he was doing. Maybe he said something stupid. Yes Peter has some anger issues but not to this point" Tim continued defending Peter.

Why was my brother so naive? I mean I love Tim with everything in me and he's my best friend but why is he so obsessed with him?

"Some anger issues?" I sat up and gave a stern look to Tim

"He's in love with you Zona. He's jealous, he lost control at your party"

"Tim, please. Don't defend him. I can't believe you. You know me so well and I tell you everything and this is what you tell me! Peter is a arrogant asshole who thinks everything revolves around him and he can have whatever he wants. He can't have me!" I was so upset.

"Okay chill out Zona, please" he started rubbing his head with his hand.

"I won't chill out Tim. I think you aren't noticing anything around you. Peter is using dad's situation with the business against us. He acts like he owns us and what we feel. I hate him and his stupid attitude" I couldn't stop going on about my hate for Peter even if I wanted to.

"All right, calm down. Please. I have a headache" Tim replied, his hands were shaking.

Just then my mom walked in with yet another vase of flowers. When will this end? Ugh

"Timmy what's wrong sweetie? Did you take your medicine?" my mom walked over and touched Tim's head.

"He took them mom don't worry, I'm giving him a headache" I told her.

My mom smiled at me. I know that look.

"If those flowers are for me please get them out of here. This one too. If you don't get them out of here I swear I'll puke all over them" I told her laying back down in my bed.

"Ok if you don't want it I'll take it. Your flowers are my flowers, your birthday is my birthday. I can just give it to someone else" he laughed and grabbed the flowers running out of my room.

He was so silly sometimes. Still a kid at heart.

"Listen Arizona. I want you to start appreciating Peter and all the things he does for you otherwise in the end he will get tired of your attitude" my mom said as she walked out of my room.

 **Callie POV**

I decided to visit Addison today. I really could use someone to talk to. Don't get me wrong Mark's my best friend but he made everything into a joke.

"Callie sweetheart I missed you..." Addison hugged me.

Addison I would also consider a best friend, mother, sister everything I needed her to be.

"Sorry I haven't been coming by. Classes are taking a lot of time. And now I feel like I should look for another job. Dad's spending the money on my education and he's having a hard time paying for other expenses. I just feel like...I don't know" honestly that wasn't the only thing on my mind.

"Callie come on now. I know that's not bothering you it's something else" she insisted.

I looked at her to try and suppress my smile but I don't think it worked.

"You saw her again" she gasped and giggled.

"Yes..."

"Ohhh and this time you talked!"

"I saved her life.." I whispered with my cocky smile.

"No way! Now I want to listen to this wonderful love story. Tell me all about it"

 **Arizona POV**

I couldn't get my mind off Callie Torres. Here I am in my room instead of working on my next drawing I can only think of her.

" _So Callie can I have your phone number? I mean you know just in case I needed saving" I giggled._

 **Callie POV**

"Addison it was the best night of my life. I just feel so comfortable with her. But I don't know you think she's straight? She was kind of flirty. And..." my cell phone was ringing I had to answer.

Callie: Hello

Arizona: Callie

"Addison it's her! Oh my gosh it's really her..." I put it on mute and whispered quickly to Addison.

Callie: Hey Arizona, yeah it's me

Arizona: I'm sorry. Am I bothering? Were you sleeping or something?

Callie: No I'm awake. I am going to class a little bit later. I decided to stop by Addison's

Arizona: Ah yes I remember you told me about her

Callie: Just came by to visit her before I go to class later

Arizona: Well I don't want to disturb you guys

Callie: No way you would never disturb me

Arizona: Well I was just calling to see if you gave me the right number

Callie: Looks like it is

Arizona: Yeah so...

Addison suddenly whispered "Tell her to come here"

Callie: Ugh Arizona, why don't you...ughh...

Arizona: Why don't I what Callie?

Callie: If you're not busy. Come by Addison's. I think you will love her.

Arizona: Yeah I have nothing to do. Where does Addison live?

Callie: I can pick you up...

I remember how the heck was I going to get her. No car Torres !

Arizona: No it's fine I have a car. Just text me her address I'll be there.

Callie: I'll see you soon Arizona.

After hanging up I was in shock. She actually wanted to come.

"She's coming Addie!" I ran to her and hugged her tight.

 **NO POV**

Arizona finally arrived and led her towards Addie's house. It had the view of the ocean.

"Hi you must be Arizona" Addison shook her hand.

They decided to sit in the patio where you can see the ocean.

"Hi Addison it's so nice to finally meet you. I came to investigate to see if you are real or a myth" she told her jokingly.

"Let's sit" Addison pointed towards the outdoor seating.

There was a look in Addison's eyes as she saw Arizona. She looked very familiar. They sat down and started making conversation.

"When I moved back here couple years ago, Calliope was my first friend. She's the sweetest person I have met so far" Addison gushed.

"Yes she is very sweet...Calliope huh" Arizona was staring straight into Callie's eyes.

"Arizona you look so familiar, I swear I've seen you somewhere. What's your last name?"

"Robbins, Arizona Robbins"

Addison stared at Arizona...it looked like she was crying.

"Addie are you okay?" Callie looked at her concerned.

"Yes yes I'm fine. Sorry I think I got something in my eyes. Plus I am so happy to see Callie bring a friend besides Mark!" she laughed.

"I am so glad Callie introduced me to you" Arizona replied

"I told her how we met by the way..." Callie told Arizona

"Big coincidence right?" Arizona looked at Addison.

"Honestly I don't believe in coincidence. I think there is a reason behind everything...I ugh made some cake. Let me bring it from inside" Addison told her, she wanted to give them time to talk alone.

Addison walked inside. She went to straight to her room. She had a small wooden box of memories. There were pictures, memories. She looked for one in particular. It was a boy and girl same age with piercing blue eyes.

For the rest of her stay, Arizona and Callie talked more. They liked spending time together. Arizona promised to show Callie her gallery from the mall. Tomorrow they would meet again.

 **A/N: This is just a intro. Next chapter will keep you more interested ! Please review. Thank you!**


End file.
